Always and Forever
by bambi2297
Summary: When Ginny comes home at Easter in her sixth year. Missing moment from DH. Quality moments between her and her brothers. One-shot.


**A/N- So I've been looking for a fic where it shows the reactions of the Weasley's when Ginny comes home for Easter in DH. So… this is my take on it and if you don't like could you maybe think about finding a different fic about this topic that I could read… that'd be awesome! Or you can steal the idea (I'm more of a reader and reviewer then a writer but I really wanted something on this topic so…) Anyways this will probably be a one-shot or maybe not we'll see ****so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I am not JK **

She slowly climbed off the train and onto platform 9&3/4. Her whole body ached from the torture she had received at Hogwarts. Well this year Hogwarts was really no longer Hogwarts, it had changed with Snape as headmaster, of course no one ever saw the slimy haired git but the Carrows were worse enough. Whenever she had talked back in class she would be assigned a detention where you would either practice the cruciatus curse on first years or have it used on you by the "Imperial squad" which were now basically just all of the slytherins. The Imperial squad wasn't the only thing the Carrows had brought back from Umbridge's time at Hogwarts, they had brought back it all just made it worse and more illegal. She, Ginny, had so many detentions that they overlapped but it's not like she went to any she hid out in the DA room.

How the DA had changed now Ginny, Luna, and Neville were running it instead of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and now they didn't use it as a classroom to learn in anymore. Yes, they still practiced new defensive magic in there but mostly it was a safe house for when people were on the run from the Carrows or just need to stay away from detentions or it was a planning ground for resistance acts like graffiti or rescuing first years from the dungeons or a rallying ground for the people at Hogwarts who wanted to fight and listen to Potterwatch.

So with the torture she had received at the hands of the Carrows and slytherins , physical and cruciatus, not being able to go to hogsmeade or take apperation lessons, and being worried not only about her family and friends but a all consuming fear regarding Harry, it had not been a good year so far.

Walking off the train people did not look good, they were thin from the food the elves were forced to serve, cut up and bruised, and just depressed from the castle they used to call home. The worse part was most people didn't know what was actually happening at Hogwarts, her family knew she wasn't allowed to go to hogsmeade and they knew the Carrows were Death Eaters but that was it. Not the constant torture she faced day in and day out, her mom would probably scold her about making trouble oh if she only knew…

She walked of the train with Neville (Luna had been tooken at christmas) he looked a lot like her. She had scraps across her face, a gash down one cheek, her normally vibrant fire like hair hung flat and faded, she was very thin, her eyes no longer held the fiery passion to them, and if you could see beneath her robes you would see the bruises from the cruciatus curse.

Her brothers, Bill, Charlie (who was home from Romania on Order business), Fred, and George were there waiting. Ron was off with Harry god only knows where and Percy well… no one cared for that prat anymore. Her brothers were there because though they had no idea how bad Hogwarts really was they still felt bad that she had two Death Eaters as teachers so they were there for support. They stood there with bright smiles on their faces but they all immediately fell when they saw Ginny being replaced by fear and worry. She bid goodbye to Neville and made him promise to write then she walked over to her brothers.

"Ginny, WHAT IN THE BLODDY HELL HAPPENED"! Her brother Bill screamed while looking her up and down. Charlie was too shocked to speak and Fred and George's usually laughter filled faces with blank with shock as well.

"Bill, not here there's people around let's go home"! She said in a hoarse whisper. She had worried when her mom had told her in a letter that her brothers were coming to pick her up because her brothers were the definition of over-protective.

"Fine" said Bill. We walked out of the platform and over to a secluded area of the parking lot of the train station where there was a dirty old boot starting to glow. She placed a finger on it and felt that familiar yet uncomfortable lurch from somewhere behind her navel. The whole ride all her brothers eyes were on her with fear and guilt in them. When they touch down all of her brothers seemed to have their voices back and all started shouting at once.

"What happened to you"!?

"Who did this? I'll kill them"!

"How did this happen"!?

"Are you ok? What happened"!? They all exclaimed at once. They were angry at whoever did this, scared it would happen again, worried about their baby sister being hurt, and guilty about how they didn't know and hadn't protected her, which was their job.

"Look were still outside the wards let's just go inside so I can explain" she said softly but her voice was still hoarse which her brothers noticed. She really didn't want to explain about Hogwarts she was just procrastinating so she could get upstairs to her warm bed with her moms famous onion soup. So they walked up to the burrow, well she walked while her brothers practically ran. She stepped through the door to find her brothers all sitting in the living room with their arms folded across their chest trying to look tuff (which didn't work so well considering the worry etched across their face) waiting for a explanation. But first she had to deal with the worst yet, her mom.

Her mom did exactly what she had expected her to do, swoon over her and fret, but this time considering the state she was in, it was amplified 10 times that. Her mom waved her wand over her to check for broken bones or other serious injuries.

"Oh, my baby! Oh no!" her mother exclaimed. She just felt lucky her dad was at work so she wouldn't have to deal with him too.

"Let's get you all fixed up. Oh, dear what happened"!? Her mother said as she walked her into the kitchen to try and heal her bruises. In the living room she could hear her brothers discussing in whispers, their new strategy of protecting her no doubt.

Her mother fretted over her and healed her up pretty good the whole time muttering about what could have happened while Ginny stayed silent, praying they would just let her sleep. She then sat Ginny down and put some steaming hot onion soup in front of her for which she was extremely grateful. Her brothers then walked in to the kitchen to see her taking a bite of the soup like it was the last drop of Butter Beer on a hot summer's day, which only worried them further. They waited until she had finished and then demanded answers.

"What happened"!? Demanded Bill, the oldest so he took charge.

"Nothing" she said quietly while putting her bowl in the sink, hoping they would leave it at that she tried to sneak up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't" said Charlie grabbing her arm gently.

"Yeah, what happened-"said Fred

"At Hogwarts" finished George

"Hogwarts isn't really Hogwarts anymore" she said quietly but with conviction. She then dashed up stairs hoping they wouldn't follow. When she got inside her room and had shut the door she waited and listened for them coming after her but it was silent. She let out a sigh of relief and looked around her bright but small room, it was too bright too happy too her old fiery unbroken self instead of the gloom her dormitories at Hogwarts had been which had seemed to fit her mood better. She plopped down on her bed, put her face in her pillow and cried. Ginny Weasley was no crier but with everything going on and her trying to be strong for the DA she for once let it all out. Eventually she fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

The next morning she awoke and stared at the ceiling for a long time thinking things through.

Then there was a knock on her door and Bill's voice came through "hey Gin, can we come in, we brought breakfast"?

She thought it over and then replied "sure". They all walked in, her four brothers, she assumed they would get the information and tell her parents after. They squeezed into her small room and Bill sat a breakfast tray on her.

"Look Ginny" started Charlie "sorry for being so demanding last night but we're your brothers and we care about you and we want to know what happened" she was silent so he continued "come on Gin, you can trust us" while the others nodded in agreement.

Ginny then slowly and painfully started to describe her year at Hogwarts. She got stuck up on a few parts from them being pretty painful memories to talk about, so they comforted her and sat on her bed rubbing her back or giving her a hug. On their part sometimes they were horrified and sometimes angry, mostly angry, at one point Charlie punch a whole in the wall which he quickly repaired. But by the end they were all just guilty, which was not her intention, they felt like they had failed at their most important job, protecting Ginny. They had failed at it in her first year and there were four brothers at Hogwarts at the time! Well they would not fail again.

"Gin Gin, were so sorry we had no idea-"said George sadly.

"What was going on" finished Fred.

"But it will never happen again we'll make sure of that" Said Charlie while the others nodded in agreement.

"I don't need protection I can take care of myself" Said Ginny with some of her old flare to her voice.

"Yes we know you can because you've been incredibly brave but were your older brothers and you're our baby sister so please just this once let us protect you" said Bill sincerely.

She sat there in deep though for a moment before looking up into her older brother's eyes and saying "thanks".

"Anytime Gin Gin" said the twins. She smiled reluctantly and she knew that while she was brave, strong, and independent, all qualities which she prized. She would be safe because her big brothers would have her back always and forever.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please please review! Constructive criticism ****-Bambi 3**


End file.
